Fond memories of Dick Grayson
by TheBlackBat69
Summary: Barbra Gordon and Dick Grayson are united briefly causing Barbra to realize how much she truly misses Dick Grayson.
1. Reunited

**Authors note: First time writing something like this and I hope its not too terrible! Please enjoy and I'll see if I write any more for it.**

It had been a hot sweaty day in Gotham and Barbra had not had the chance to shower between the day and slipping on her tight leathery latex costume to go out and fight crime. After hours off fighting crime in her tight costume that revealed all her curves she headed to the bat cave to use one of the fancy Manor showers.

After arriving through the secret cave entrance and refueling her bike she had checked to make sure she was alone before struggling to take of her mask piece which took her several minutes, she practically had to peel it off from her skin, due to the sweat. She then struggled to take off her top piece as she peeled it away from her skin and threw it to the ground revealing her perky hard nipples and sweat glistening body to the cool nigh air before began take her boots.

She heard the intruder from a mile away and quickly cover her chest with her cape before unleashing a volley of batarang's at them from her belt. All of them missed the goofy smiling and laughing Dick Grayson who stood there staring her up and down.

She faced him still covering her chest before asking him "what are you doing here?" and he sarcastically replied with "Is that any way to treat an old friend besides it looks like you could use some help. Before she could reply he was taking her boots off within seconds and beginning to undue her belt before she shoved him away and replied "no Dick! What about Star?" he then said in a serious tone "Barbra I'm just trying to help nothing more and she's planets away". He then left her there and stormed off.

Later that evening Barbra took the hottest and steamiest sower of her life as the steam billowed out the door. She stood in the shower and touched and rubbed her body with her hands as she thought of all those nights she had spent with Dick.

Man, she missed his Pulsing rock hard 12-inch cock that would spread her pussy lips to the brink and made her cry out with joy. She began rubbing her ginger cover pussy, her long hair running down her back and stopping to rest on her thick muscular ass. Every drop felt as the landed on her plump lips and her C cup tits that covered her chest.

She began to run her fingers around her pussy lips teasing herself to make her want it more. Before inserting her largest finger deep in her pussy. She then began to slowly move her finger in and out of her plump tight pussy. A pussy that hadn't been fucked in years which was now almost as tight as a virgin's. She then added more and more fingers which lead t her fisting herself. The fisting got faster and faster as she went in and out her other hand grasping her tits and pinching her nipples. She began to moan in pleasure, her moans getting louder and louder as she pounded her dripping wet pussy with her fist. She went faster and faster moaning and screaming thinking off Dick Grayson's massive pulsing cock until finally letting out a massive moan and squirting her juices onto the wet shower floor.

It was almost nine in the morning Barbra had left the mansion and made her way to work after her long and peaceful slumber in one of Bruce's many beds. As she road her motorcycle through the gates and away Dick Grayson smiled from where he had watched her in the top of a tree.


	2. Early years

**Authors note: Why not attempt to continue? Pleas enjoy guys its definitely a lot longer but their will be more action in the next!**

Five years ago, in the middle of Gotham city at the stroke of 12 at night a loud explosion went off as the front of Gotham city's bank exploded. Sirens and alarms start to blaze as the thug's rush in and start collecting the money into duffle banks.

From the roof top on the opposite side of the bank the young 13-year-old Barbra Gordon crouched watching the crime undertake. She smiled to herself as she leaped from the roof and into the bank where the clumsy criminals wearing Joker masks were.

She dismantled them and knocked them all out before boy wonder or the Bat could show up to accompany her. She waited on the roof top across from the bank again, giving her perfect view of the tied-up thugs as the cop cars came racing towards them. Finally, her father was here, and she decided she could no longer wait to bump into the dynamic duo and would have to catch up with them later.

She spent the rest of the evening dispatching the common purse snatcher, she was really wondering where all the criminals were hiding away for the night. She decided to head home before finally running into the caped crusader and they teamed up to take down the Riddler.

She then asked him "where's the side kick?" which batman replied in his menacing voice "He decided to sit this one out, have you thought about my offer?". As a matter of affect she had decided what she was going to go with the offer he gave her.

The night before he had offered her a partnership with him and robin to work together as a team and she had taken some time to think about it. So, she pulled the cowl from her face and looked into the face of Batman and said yes, I'm going to team up with you my name is Barbra Gordon.

Bruce had then taken her back to the Batcave shown her around and introduced her to Alfred who gave her a tour of the mansion. She was still so shocked to find out Bruce Wayne the Bruce Wayne was batman.

She was then taken to her new temporary room in the manor which was right beside Dick Grayson's batman's ward and apparently Robin who was 3 years older then her. Alfred had said this would be temporary until he had finished setting up another room in the manor for her.

So, she changed into some of the spare clothes Bruce had for her and went exploring through the Massive manor. After a while she got bored and decided she was going to sneak into Dick Grayson's room and meet him.

Once she had made her way to their bedrooms she noticed that his door had been left slightly ajar and decided to get a peek and she did not believe her eyes. Dick Grayson was in his room fucking a gorgeous hot chick that must have gone to his school.

So, Barbra in her new fancy dress slipped her panties off and began playing with herself whilst watching the show. They went on for almost an hour and during that time Barbra had cum over ten times and squirted all over the floor.

She had loved every minute off watching Dick Grayson's massive cock destroy the cute red head until he final came his big fat load into her pussy and they both lay together panting. She decided this would be her cue to leave and made her way back into her bedroom and jumped into her bed.

As she lay there on top of the covers she couldn't help thinking about how big and handsome the Dick Grayson was. And what a way to meet robin Batman's partner in crime fighting, she decided they would meet officially in the morning as she got into her covers and fell asleep.

Later that night Dick had gotten out of bed to grab a glass of water and realised his door was open and had found a pair of pink panties in a puddle on the floor to his room. He was curious as he pocketed the panties but would wait till morning to discover who they belonged to.

Weeks had passed since their awkward meeting the next day and they hadn't seen each other since as they were both busy with different things until one night they had all teamed up again to take down Two face ad his goons. Two Face's plan was to blow up and rob all the banks in Gotham and had teamed up with the mighty Bane.

After hours of beating them up and their goons they had finally stopped all the bombs and headed back to Wayne Manor where Batman left them alone to do whatever it is Batman does alone.

They sat there for several minutes in awkward silence with their masks off but the rest of their costumes still on when Dick finally broke the silence. "Sooooooo I assumed you enjoyed the show the other night" which she replied with a startled "what show? What are you on about?" "Don't act coy Barbra I live with a master detective and it doesn't take a genius to know these belong to you", and with that he pulled out her panties. And she started to stammer "w-w-well th-they could be anyone's", "yeah right Barbra, no need to get defensive I don't mid but like I said did you enjoy the show?". With which she replied with a simple yes.

Dick smiled before turning around and walking off leaving a baffled Barbra to sit by herself in the Batcave.

It was months before the subject was brought up again when Batman was forced to travel overseas for some mission and Alfred was out visiting some relative.

SO, after they had been out fighting crime they had made their way back to the Batcave and sat in awkward silence for a while as they usually do until Dick cleared his throat.

"Hey, you trust me, right?" he said to her and she replied with a nervous "Yes of course I do".

"Ok you sit right their and ill be back" and with that he suddenly got up and made his way out of the Batcave.

She sat there for several minutes what the hell he was doing before he strode back into the cave and waved her over.

So, she followed him back up to the mansion and whenever she tried to speak with him he just silenced her.

They made their way all the way to their adjacent rooms and he led her into his and shut the door behind them.

Barbra started to stammer before Dick leaned in and kissed her.

He pulled back and she stood there in shock for a moment but then leaned up and kissed him back.

They began to passionately make out whilst they backed up to the bed.

Dick shoved Barbra down onto the bed before taking out his cock.

Barbra gave a gleeful look as she grabbed his cock and began to rub it.

She moved her mouth to his cock and began to lick and suck on it gently.

Dick had had enough of this foreplay and shoved his massive cock down her tight throat.

She struggled for air as he grabbed the back of her head and began forcing cock in and out of her mouth.

He stopped after a while and motioned for her to get undressed.

She went to take her mask of before he told her to leave it on, so she left It on and removed all other clothing.

Once she was naked he shoved her to the top of his bed and climbed on he readied his cock right in front of her vagina before asking if she was ready.

But before Barbra could say no he shoved his cock all the way in her tight virgin causing her to cry out in pain.

It hurt like hell during the first few minutes for her but after a while she loved the feeling.

She began moaning and groaning as Dick's cock ripped her pussy open.

He went faster and faster as she continued moaning.

He suddenly stopped and spun her around, so she was on her ands and knees before beginning again.

He pounded her pussy and grasped her tiny tits and began moaning himself.

Barbra had cum multiple time before Dick did but he didn't last long as he released his cum into her tight pussy.

It slowly dripped out as she lay panting on the bed her pussy feeling all kinds of new things.

After a while Dick finally said "so you want to do this again tomorrow.

After four months of Batman's sidekicks fucking he finally caught wind of it.

He caught them in the act one night and that was the night Dick Grayson made his way for Bludhaven.


	3. Sudden suprise

**Authors Note: Please enjoy guys, sorry this one took so long!**

 _Present day, the day after Dick Grayson's return to Gotham city_

Dick smiled to himself as he thought of the events from the night before and whished he wasn't in town for just a business trip.

" **What are you smiling about?"** The deep mysterious and gravelly voice of Batman questioned.

"Nothing of your concern Bruce, but how have you been?" Dick replied with a sly smile to the Dark Knight.

" **Cut the chit chat, how come your back in Gotham?".**

"You don't believe I just came for a visit?"

" **NO!"**

"Sheeesh, ok look, I'm in town because of the Joker he's been sending his goons over to Bludhaven city to gather supples and I believe he's planning something terrible so I'm here to help you out."

" **Who says I need help!"**

"Come on Bruce enough with the fighting I'm sorting this out whether or not you want to work together."

Before Batman could reply the sudden voice of Barbra Gordon startled Dick but left Batman unmoving.

"I see you guys are getting along well, Hey Bruce Alfred's looking for you."

Batman spun around and without a noise disappeared into the shadows of the Batcave and once Barbra believed he was truly gone she turned to Damien and said to him.

"Hey about last night"

"No, its not your fault I over reacted I've just been a bit tense since Starfire left for her home planet."

"So, we're all good then?".

"Yeah we're all good, now come on let's go find that psycho."

The three caped crusaders spent the majority of the night searching all over for the Joker or any of his henchmen with no luck.

Bruce left for the Watchtower at some point during the night and the other two decided to call it a night.

After a few moments of awkward silence, they resumed talking to each other as if nothing had ever happened.

"Well I'm gonna hit the showers cya later Dick" Barbra called over her shoulder as she exited the Batcave.

Dick watched her leave before deciding to follow her.

He made his way to the showers near their rooms and as he approached the showers he noticed the door opened and took this opportunity to spy on Barbra.

But as he peered through the slightly ajar door he peered in and saw nobody inside and almost jumped as he heard someone clearing their throat behind him.

"Looking for something?" the smug looking Barbra Gordon asked him.

He began to stammer as she slowly walked towards him and backed him up against the wall beside the door to the bathroom.

She no longer wore her mask, but the rest of her skin-tight suit still clung to her busty body, seemingly a size to small.

She began to rub his muscular chest and before Dick could manage to say anything she challenged.

"So what about Starfire huh? Isn't that what you went of about last night?"

"Well I Mean she isn't here now so I uh."

She looked up at him and gave him a coy smile before cutting him off

"Oh, shut up."

Before he could do anything, she pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss for several second and then stopping to see his reaction.

He just smiled before shoving her against the opposite wall and began furiously making out with and rubbing the skin-tight suit over her pussy.

She then flipped them around and slammed him against the wall before reaching in his suits pants and began to squeeze his cock.

It was already hard fore her and she continued roughly making out with him whilst jerking him off through his tight pants.

They slid along the door until making it against Dick's bedroom where they continued making out on his door.

Dick reached his hands below Barbra's belt and ripped a whole in her suit, so he had access to her smooth-shaven pussy.

He ripped his gloves off whilst they continued making out and he stuck three of his fingers in her already wet pussy causing her to let out a small moan.

Barbra used her hands to pull his pants down and let his massive cock flop out and smack her thighs.

Whilst dick continued fingering Barbra he lifted one od her legs up to get better access and began to shove his whole fist into her tight pussy.

She whispered seductive things into his ear as Dick stopped fisting her and grabbed her waist.

She wrapped his legs around hum and Dick spun around opened the door and slammed Barbra onto his bed.

He lifted her legs and wrapped them around his arm as he shoved his pulsing dick inside her.

As he began thrusting deeper and deeper into Barbra he began to lightly choke her with his hand.

She began letting out moans and screams off joy as Dick went faster and faster and tightened the grip around her throat.

And he was almost their whilst Barbra was Cumming before he heard someone yell at him

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!"

Dick quickly spun around and came right there and then squirted his jizz all over the angry flying orange skin alien who was dressed all in tight lacy lingerie.

"Oh, hi their my darling Starfire what brings you home so early" was wat Dick replied with as it was the first thing to came to mind.

A sweating baffled Barbra lay on the bed exhausted and watched as this two had a massive argument.


End file.
